


Stressed Out

by Dick_Boy



Series: Nate the Helpful [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fade to black orgasm, Mentions of Nate Heywood/Others, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Platonic Love, Safe Sane and Consensual, limit talks, minimal sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: When Iris learns Thea is under some stress, she sends Nate over to help her out.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first Entry for Nate New Yearwood 2019! Super excited. Kind of surprised the first one I got done was m/f. Also, talk about a Rarepair. I had to force this relationship tag.
> 
> Lastly, my first time writing Nate, so please be gentle lol.

When Thea answered the door she raised her eyebrows at the strange man who stood behind it. “Who are you?”

“Um, I'm Nate Heywood. Iris said she told you I was coming?” he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Oh, Nate right … come in,” she stepped to the side.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“So, how do we do this?--oh I'm, do you want something to drink?” she offers lamely. There wasn't exactly a handbook for this sort of thing. Not that she was too much of a stranger to it but him being a member of the Legends made it feel weird.

“Water would be great, I steeled up on the way here.”

“Right,” Thea got him a glass of ice water.

“Thanks! So, first thing. What are your limits?”

“Limits?”

“Yeah, you know. Things you don't want me to do? Ray doesn't like urine or scat, Sara hates drawing blood--”

“Oh-- um, I don't like anal, and I don't like feet or body fluids,” she tried to think of if there was anything else, but came up blank. “That's it, what about for you?”

“No, I don't have any limits at all, really besides like, vomit and messy stuff.” he shrugged his shoulders. “Do you want to move to the sofa?”

“Yeah, can you eat me out?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

He followed her to the sofa and straddled we hips. she felt a strange sense of security with him around her, and she wondered if it was a superhero thing. He leaned down and kissed her neck gently. “You are a beautiful woman, Thea Queen.”

“Uh-- thank you,” she felt a bit shy at that, she wasn’t used to such blatant complements.

“I'm so lucky to take care of you today,” his hands came down and gently caressed her sides, raising goosebumps on her skin from his hands, surprisingly soft. She expected calluses and a firm touch, but he was gentle.

Soon was unbuttoning her jeans. “Do you want me to continue like this? Or cut right to the point?”

“Do whatever you want.”

When he jeans were gone, Nate gently began to massage her through the thin cotton fabric of her pantites. He gently guided one leg up so he could press his lips against her bare thigh. He focused on it, kissing gently.

“Don't worry about marks, I like them.”

Nate nipped gently at her skin, causing a heat to pool within her. She bit down on her lip and squirmed slightly. He increased his actions, nipping gently and he moved closer and closer to her covered hood. When he moved to the other side his hand began to massage against her lips very gently.

She made a small sound in the back of her throat and slowly ground down against his hand. He could feel the dampness of her panties under his touch so he slowly pulled her panties off and out of the way. He kneaded her thighs with his thumbs gently as he guided her to sit in a position that gave him better access to her.

He didn't waste any time before he slid his tongue between her lower lips. Thea jumped slightly literally as he gently massaged her thighs.

She closed her eyes tightly, her hand moving into his hair. He started to move faster, sliding down towards her entrance. She tried to buck down against his tongue. He smirked and moved back up to flick his tongue against her clit.--

* * *

 

“Wow,” Nate laughed softly. “It's been a while since someone rode my face like that.”

“Sorry, I guess I was more stressed than I thought.”

“Don't apologise, it was fun,” he shrugged. "You really enjoyed yourself."

”So, what drives you to uh-- do this?” asked Thea as she set a plated slice of pie in front of him. She had finally recovered from the  _ five _ orgasms Nate had coaxed out of her.

“I love our team,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I want them to be their happiest, healthiest selves. I didn't have much if a life before I became a legend, so I kinda like doing stuff for you guys.”

“You want to achieve that by granting us orgasms?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? You think I'm the teams fuck boy? Fair assumption,” he laughed softly. “I try to satisfy my friends needs. They aren't always sexual.”

“What else do you do?”

“Cisco? I'm always down to be his player two for Call of Duty when I'm in town. He doesn't like to be alone in his apartment, despite what he may tell you,” he shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of the pie in front of him. “This is amazing.”

“Caitlin made it.”

“She is an excellent baker,” he pointed out. “Not surprised.”

“What do you do for Caitlin?”

“She asked that I don’t disclose that.”

“Alright.”


End file.
